Camp Half Blood Cupcake Wars
by cookielover1441peace
Summary: Have you ever seen cupcake wars? If you have, then imagine the demigods at camp half blood competing against eachother in this war. I'm your host, Justice Willies and it's time for our half bloods to face off in a new war. Ares likes it just because war's in the name. Yes, there will be some fighting. Lots of cheating and powers, Charlie Jackson! Don't try to sneak away! I c u!;);)
1. Chapter 1

Welcome To Half Blood Cupcake Wars  
Today Our Contestants are,  
Selena Jackson! and Annabeth Chase!  
Gwen Jackson! and Dakota Jackson!  
Charlie Jackson! and Drew Grace!  
and  
Ben Rodriguez! and Clarisse La Rue!  
I'm your host Justice Willies and here are your judges,  
Candy Melson and Fleur Delaceur  
The challenge is to make cupcakes good enough for Zeus' Birthday. Look over at the table  
There are Zeus' favorite food,  
Ambrosia Nectar and Honeywine.  
you can't put just one, you have to add all three now go!****

Ben's Game Plan  
We stick a piece of Ambrosia in a vanilla cupcake and then pour nectar and honeywine over it. This is for the money!****

Charlie's Game Plan  
We'll make a honeywine cupcake with chopped up peices of Ambrosia in it. We'll add a big pile of nectar flavored frosting.  
**  
Gwen's Game Plan  
**We're going to make a nectar/honeywine cupcake and then add Ambrosia Frosing.  
**  
Selena's Game Plan  
**We'll be doing a ambrosia and chocolate cupcake. We'll also be doing a strawberry and honeywine frosting with Andes Mint sprinkles and A big Ambrosia heart in the middle.

"No time for licking the beaters Drew! We're going to win this! That way we can buy special prank cameras!" yelled Charlie Jackson as he started stirring the icing with his hands. Hey, he had to improvise, Drew was using the beaters. Charlie grabbed the pancake flipper and plopped all the dough in the pan. He looked over at Selena and Annabeth who were already icing their cupcakes. He eyed the glass of water. Charlie had an idea and when Charlie gets an idea you better run away screaming for your life. Charlie raised his hand and quickly doused the cupcakes. Oh, they were furious. Selena looked at the bowl they were mixing of honeywine. She raised her hand and the honeywine followed. She made it hover over Charlie before letting go and dousing him with Honeywine. Selena laughed until she saw a pancake flipper coming straight at her. She ducked and the flipper sailed right at Ben who didn't see it coming until he felt it. He turned to Selena and tackled her. While they were wrestling, Annabeth fixed the cupcakes. A crowd had gathered around to watch the fight. "Go Selena!" screamed Dakota. "Go Ben!" screamed Charlie. They kept on wrestling until Justice told everyone it was fifteen minutes left. Then they got back to work. By the time it was over everybody was finished.  
"Let the judging begin!"


	2. Chapter 2

**And Welcome Back to Camp Half Blood Cupcake wars! I'm your host, Justice Willis and our guest judge is Zeus' favorite daughter, Athena! She won't be picking sides! Right?  
Athena: Go Selena and Annabeth! WooHoo!  
Justice: I stand corrected but oh well! Let's see the cupcakes!  
Selena: Here's our cupcake, we worked very hard on it. It's an nectar and Chocolate cupcake (sorry for the typo earlier) with strawberry and honeywine frosting topped with a big ambrosia heart and Andes mint sprinkles.  
Fleur: It is extremely delicious are you like a daughter of Athena because this is a brilliant plan. My husband Bill would love this.  
Candy: I love it L-O-V-E love it! Do you notice I'm on sugar high?  
Athena: This is plain brilliant, good work girls.  
Justice: So good job! Ben tell us about your cupcake.  
Ben: We stuffed a bar of Ambrosia in a vanilla cupcake and then poured honeywine and nectar over it and topped it with some vanilla frosting.  
Athena: You had no plan. You just added ingredients without thinking. You need a design. I hate this cupcake.  
Fleur: Though it tastes quite good, your work was sloppy. Think outside the box. Even Ares could do better.  
Candy: I could taste some uncooked dough in this thing.  
Justice: Thank you judges, now Charlie.  
Charlie: We made a honeywine cupcake with chopped up peices of Ambrosia in it. We added a big pile of nectar flavored frosting.  
Candy: ThatwasalotoffrostingandIlov edit! Goodwork,Iguess!  
Athena: This is better than Ben's but I think you veered off of the plan.  
Fleur: It was pretty good.  
Justice: And last, Gwen!  
Gwen: So we made a nectar/honeywine cupcake and then added Ambrosia Frosing. The Spinkled lightning bolt on the front was my nerdy brother's idea.  
Candy: That was good work kid.  
Fleur: Ze cupcake is beautifully built but in your cupcake their is way too much Honeywine, someone will get drunk.  
Athena: Nectar and Honeywine didn't fit well together in your cupcake. It was still better than Ben's.  
Justice: Thank you judges. Time for you to decide.  
(meanwhile in the waiting room)  
Clarisse: Who do you think's going home.  
Everyone besides Ben and Clarisse: Ben!**


	3. Chapter 3

Welcome back to camp half blood cupcake wars  
I'm your host, Justice Willis and the judges are deciding who to disqualify. Hey Random stranger! I bet you ten bucks that Ben gets out.  
Athena: We all know who's getting out  
Judges: Buh Bye Ben!  
Ben: (runs and punches Candy in the gut)  
Justice: Okay we're going to need a new judge! By the way random stranger, you owe me ten bucks.  
Random Stranger: I should have known better. (Cries)  
Justice: Okay! Well you know this round. Work hard! Go!  
**Selena's game plan**  
cupcake number one:  
A lemon Meringe cupcake with vanilla frosting. We'll add those tiny yellow sprinkles and put a crown in the center to stand for king.  
cupcake number two:  
A chocolate cupcake filled with vanilla ice cream. We'll and chocolate frosting. Then we put a neon yellow lightning bolt in the middle on top of a fondant cloud.  
cupcake number three:  
A red velvet cupcake filled with different colored sprinkles. We top it with strawberry icing and fondant curtains with a Z in the middle for Zeus.  
Charlie's Game plan  
Nobody cares! And he won't tell us. He says it's a surprise. When Charlie makes a surprise, it ain't gonna be good.  
Gwen's Game Plan  
She's in the bathroom right now. Sorry (yes I am lazy, it was much funner to make up Ben's plans)

Charlie was super excited about the surprise. He knew that Athena would hate it but hopefully the new judge would have a sense of humor.

Justice: I know I'm going to regret this but here's our new judges, Travis and Connor Stoll!  
Charlie and Drew: Yes!


	4. Chapter 4

I think I'm going to abandon this story, I feel no real inspiration in it. So tell me is you want to adopt it (I don't know how adoption works so you'll have to tell me)


End file.
